


Осмотр

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейми ненадолго попадает в больницу после небольшой потасовки с киберлюдьми</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осмотр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Checkup](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80630) by whatthefoucault. 



> от автора: для Джейми - это таймлайн после серии "Вторжение", для Десятого - во время "Не моргай". Такое могло случиться.

Джейми МакКриммон был убежден: не было никакой нужды так долго находиться в больнице. В конце концов, от стычки с киберлюдьми осталась всего лишь довольно незначительная рана. Какому-нибудь слабаку, возможно, требовался бы особый уход, но МакКриммоны были сделаны из крепкого материала. Тем не менее, в больнице давали крепкий чай и почти съедобное печенье, да и персонал был ничего, если говорить благосклонно. 

– Ну, кажется, все, что можно, мы проверили, – сказал его врач, набрасывая что-то на планшете. – Как чувствуешь себя, Джейми?

– Я уже говорил медсестре, что все в порядке, – пожал плечами Джейми. – Поверьте, у нас с Доктором было достаточно сражений с тварями. Я запросто справлюсь с этой пустячной царапиной.

– У вас с этим... Доктором много приключений, не так ли? – Врач поднял бровь и вытер очки о рукав пиджака.

– Ага, – кивнул Джейми. – И с Зоуи тоже. У Доктора просто прирожденный талант вляпываться в неприятности, так что у нас теперь талант его из них вытаскивать.

Врач Джейми усмехнулся, вроде бы, себе под нос. Этот странный человек улыбался ему, как близкому знакомому, заставляя гадать, не могут ли они действительно знать друг друга. Джейми казалось, что на него смотрят с той бережной теплотой, которая достигается годами дружбы, но это было невозможно. Много лет назад для Джейми – это века для кого-то еще, в конце концов, гораздо раньше, чем этот человек родился.

– Полагаю, у вас неплохая команда, – заключил врач, вешая карточку Джейми на торец койки. Что-то неуловимое скрывалось за его приветливой болтовней; кажется, печаль – задумчивая, почти ностальгическая.

– О, да, – согласился Джейми. – Доктор... Ну, мы... Доктор и я, мы... Я просто... Он самый невероятный человек, которого я встречал.

– Похоже, твои друзья вот-вот придут, – заметил врач и взял Джейми за руку, осторожно помогая ему слезть с койки. – Я бы сказал, что ты выздоравливаешь просто прекрасно.

– Конечно, – ответил Джейми. Врач все еще держал его за руку, и он покраснел. – Хотя, если между нами, я был бы не против, если бы следующее место, в которое мы попадем, было на этот раз хотя бы чуть-чуть менее захватывающим.

– Дорожи этими моментами, Джейми МакКриммон, – улыбнулся врач и разжал пальцы – как показалось Джейми, с большим нежеланием. – Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы разбрасываться ими.

– Ага, я так и делаю, доктор Смит, – сказал Джейми.

Врач улыбнулся ему еще раз – почти печально – а потом поспешно вышел в коридор, когда появились Зоуи, Изобель и Доктор, чтобы забрать Джейми и отвести обратно в ТАРДИС.

И только гораздо позже Джейми пришло на ум: какое любопытное совпадение, что этого довольно молодого врача звали Джон Смит! Но он решил, что имя слишком обычное, и ничего удивительного в этом нет.


End file.
